1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors having connector bodies which are coupled and locked to each other by a deflectable lock member.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have a connector device for electric circuit terminals with mating male and female connectors, one of which has resilient extended lock-arm that will lock behind a lock bar of the other connector. When the two connectors are mated, a connector position assurance assist device is inserted transversely so that the locking arm cannot deflect so as to pass by the locking bar. When the position assurance device is inserted the connectors cannot be coupled to- or decoupled from each other. Therefore, such a transverse connector position assurance device can only be inserted after the two connectors are mated to each other. Since it cannot be inserted before coupling, there is the chance that the production process will be hindered either by accidental insertion of the connector position assurance device before coupling or by loss of the transverse connector position assurance device so that a coupled connector cannot be secured. In either case, the production process is disrupted, time is lost and there is additional expense. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.